WHAT'S & WHY'S
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Another day with the Aqua Teens. Carl gets tired of his neighbors. Shake sells out Carl's things getting out of hand. Meat Wad is lost. Frylock's love life gets complicated. READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!
1. WHAT!

The Laboratory was silent.

The lights flickered on. Steve the Assistant looked around.

Steve walked towards the center of the laboratory.

"Ugh?! ?!"asked Steve

"Dr.?! Fuck him, I don't even know why I put up with this shit!? I knew my mother was right"said Steve the assistant

The back doors behind him. The massive door steel gate opened. stood behind him with a turned on "**_flame thrower"_**.

Dr. Weird turned on the flame thrower burning Steve's body.

Steve ran back and forth rapidly running around left and right.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SHIT!SHIT!FUCK!"yelled Steve

"FUCK YOU STEVE!HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"laughed

* * *

CHAPTER 1

WHAT?!

Door opened as Frylock entered with bags. He stared at the comfortable Master Shake sitting in his massive chair. Shake laughed watching the Television.

"HAHHAHA, Frylock you gotta see this"said Shake

"Shake did you throw out the garbage like I told you did you?"asked Frylock

"What?! Yeah,yeah, whatever"said Shake

Frylock went towards the kitchen seeing the dirty dishes. Frylock sighed heading back towards his room. Sounds came from Meat Wad's room.

Shake rushed towards his room. Looking towards the door way. Seeing Meat wad dancing. Shake rushed into the room and kicked meat wad into the wall.

"Ow?! What the hell did you do that?!"yelled Meat wad

"SHUT UP!? Your bothering the neighbors and myself, from enjoying my evening!"yelled Shake

"What evening?! You just watch the TV without stopping"said Meat wad

"Shut it?! I don't have to explain myself to you, Meat Wad!"yelled Shake

Meat wad looked at Shake. Shake began walking away as he did he turned around quickly and kicked Meat Wad again sending him out the room window.

Meat wad flew into the back yard of Carl. Meat Wad rolled in the grass.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Shake laughed walking back to his chair. Shake went back sitting back into his chair watching some horror TV Show.

He laughed and heard the screams from the show.

"Shake what the hell?!"yelled Frylock

Frylock flew behind him staring at Shake.

"Did you kick Meat Wad out the window again!?"he yelled

"Look Frylock, the boy needs to get out more often that kick was his first way into the real world"said Shake

"Your a jackass you know that"said Frylock

"That's the way I was taught of this cruel world Frylock and you should respect my decisions"said Shake

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW**_

Carl walked out of his house in his swimming trunks. Ready to enjoy his Saturday morning swim. Yet he stopped once he stared at his pool.

"What the hell is this?!"yelled Carl

"Oh hey Carl"said Meat Wad

Meat Wad smiled floating on the water. Dirty dishes and trash. Meat wad looked at Carl.

"Hey there..ugh...What the fuck did you do this time?"asked Carl

"Oh?! Shake thought to throw in the dirty dishes to wash off, and-and to be clean"said Meat Wad

"By fucking up my fucking pool?!"yelled Carl

"Yes"said Meatwad

"He-he also borrowed your car earlier-Carl"said Meatwad

Carl looked at him angered. Scratching his fore head. Seeing what has been done. Carl headed off walking back into his house.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Door knocks came alive. Shake looked towards the door.

"Frylock! Someone's knocking"said Shake looking back towards the television

Knocking came back again. Shake ignored it again. Looking at his TV show. Knocking went again. Frylock continued typing on his computer.

"FRYLOCK!? Damn it!Fucking Uesless! I swear if it's those people that are trying to take my money"yelled Shake

Frylock typed continuously. Looking at his computer monitor. Searching up women and technology expenses.

"I aint fucking getting it"said Frylock

Shake walked towards the door and opened it. Carl stood outside with a shotgun.

"CARL?! WAIT!" yelled Shake

**_[BOOOOOM!BOOOOM!]_**

Frylock heard the gun shots. Looking towards his door. He ignored it.

"It was about time someone did it"said Frylock

* * *

**_END OF THIS EPISODE _**

**_"Tell me how I did on this episode"_**

**_"Leave me reviews I read all reviews and thanks for reading this"_**


	2. WHY! WHY NOW!

Laughing went off. Sounding again and again. laughed. His laughter brought Steve into the Laboratory. Entering the Lab.

"Done what?"asked Steve

"I have done it!"yelled

"What?! Done what ?"asked Steve

"I have done it Steve! They have grown!"yelled Dr. Weird

"Grown?! I don't know what you are speaking of"said Steve

A massive banana dropped onto Steve. Killing him instantly. Splattering all the blood onto 's clothing and helmet.

"HAHAAHHA FUCK YOU STEVE!"yelled

* * *

CHAPTER 2

WHY?! WHY NOW?!

Meat wad looked out the glass window. Seeing what Master Shake was doing outside. Seeing Shake looking into Carl's window. Checking if he was there.

"Oooh damn Shake's gonna get it"said Meatwad

Frylock was inside his room. Chatting with his girl. Frylock laughed seeing what she was talking about.

Shake rushed towards Carl's car. Smashing the glass window. Shake rushed inside as it came it life. The engine sounded off. Meatwad smiled.

"Oh damn! He is going to do it! Go shake"said Meatwad

Shake laughed as the car went forward. Driving away from Carl's home. Skidding the street as it crashed into another person's house.

Meatwad stared shocked. Hearing the explosion. Shake ran like hell. Quickly rushing into the house.

"CLOSE IT! CLOSE THE DOOR MEATWAD!"yelled Shake

Meatwad went off into his room. Wanting nothing to do with this.

Shake closed the door shut. Rushing towards his chair and acting like nothing happened. Frylock opened his room door heading towards the living room.

"Shake what was that?! Did you hear that explosion?!"asked Frylock

"HAHAHA?! What?! What explosion?! I heard nothing!"yelled Shake

"That explosion sounded like it came down the street"said Frylock

"Look Frylock, I'm minding my own here just watching the Television"said Shake

"Shake the TV isn't even on"said Frylock angered

Shake looked forward. Noticing the TV wasn't even turned on. Shake stayed silent for a little bit.

"I turned it off as you came in, you know of how you get when we don't pay any attention to you!?"said Shake

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW _**

Carl held onto his beer can as he walked out of his front door. Carl stopped drinking as he stared forward. Seeing his missing car.

"Aww! What the hell!?"he yelled

"Where the fuck?! Where's my car?!"yelled Carl

Carl walked down the street seeing the skid marks on the street. The fire trucks and people looked at the ruined disaster.

A tow truck brought his ruined crashed, and burned up car. Carl tossed his beer can into the ground.

"Mother fucker!"yelled Carl

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW**_

Knocking came from the door. Frylock opened the door.

"Oh Hey Carl, how is it going?"asked Frylock

"Hey Shake man, what the what fucking happened to my Car?!"yelled Carl

Shake looked towards Carl and Frylock. Frylock walked towards the outside.

"What the hell?!"said Frylock

"Carl I had nothing to do with what happened to your Car Carl"said Shake

Shake walked passed Carl and headed outside. Looking towards the disaster down the street.

"Shake you did this didn't you?!"asked Frylock

"No I didn't, it must have been someone else?! Look Carl you obliviously you have enemies!? Those who steal your stuff"said Shake

"Yeah I wouldn't know Shake"said Carl looking down at his feet

Shake went back inside the house. Carl walked to his house. Frylock entered after him.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Shake and Frylock went into the pool. Shake weared his sunglasses. Floating. Meatwad rushed towards the pool.

"Hey guys can i go in?!"asked Meatwad

"Forget it! You will contaminant this pool if you do"said Shake

"What?!"yelled Meatwad

"Shake dont be an asshole, let him get in the pool"said Frylock

"No! This is my pool"yelled Shake

Carl walked out of his house. Staring back at the Aqua Teens. Meatwad smiled looking towards Carl.

"Hey Carl"said Meatwad

"Hey what the hell you think you guys are doing?"asked Carl

"Just enjoying a good swim"said Frylock

"Hey Carl, how's that piece of shit car?"asked Shake

"I know you did it Shake"said Carl

"Carl?! What, what are you speaking of?!"said Shake

"Get the fuck out of my pool"said Carl

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW...LATER THAT DAY_**

Carl walked upstairs towards his bedroom. He stopped noticing Shake standing and reading his porn magazines.

Carl didn't say much as he walked towards his bathroom. Shake laughed aloud.

"My god Carl had the best shit"said Shake

"HAHAHAHA Damn they look so good"said Shake

Carl walked back out of his bathroom. Staring at Shake.

"What the?...What you doing? There Shake?! Huh?"asked Carl

"Carl! Look let me take these magazines away from you!?"said Shake

Carl looked at Shake. Seeing the shattered window pieces. Shake had jumped through the window just to get into the house. Carl looked at the long rope.

"I hate you"said Carl

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Carl

Shake looked towards Carl as he tackled Shake.

* * *

_**END OF THIS EPISODE**_

_**"What did you guys think of this one?"**_

_**"Hahaha I love this TV show, and I love making this so far"**_

_**"READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!"**_


	3. WHO HAS THE MONEY!

Doctor Weird looked at Steve as he noticed the device.

Sounds of turning turbines went off.

"Okay?! So ! What is this supposed to do again?!"asked Steve

Steve's head popped off as his blood bursted flying out of his neck.

Blood spilled everywhere.

"HAHAHHAHA"laughed Doctor Weird

* * *

CHAPTER 3

WHO HAS THE MONEY?!

**_[AQUA TEENS! COME ON, GUYS COME OUT TO PLAY OR WHATEVER Y'ALL LIKE] said the announcer_**

Meatwad was thrown across the lawn. Meatwad yelled.

"Hey!"yelled Meatwad

"Shut up! I told you keep away from the Television! Not to touch it!"yelled Shake

Shake looked outside seeing Carl leaving. Shake ran outside and headed straight for Carl's house. Meatwad looked at him.

"Oh Damn Shake Carl told you to not-"

"SHUT UP! Wait! Come over here!"yelled Shake

Meatwad walked towards the broken front door of Carl. Shake was inside pulling out the TV.

"Here help me with this"said Shake

Meatwad struggled to hold onto the TV barely reaching with his small hands. Shake let go as it fell on Meatwad.

"Damn you! Meatwad"yelled Shake

Frylock looked towards Shake seeing him inside Carl's house.

"Shake!? What the hell?!"yelled Frylock

"This is nothing! Nothing is-...Help me!"yelled Shake

Frylock turned around heading back to the house.

"Forget that, your on your own Shake"said Frylock

"I'll remember this! Frylock! You wont get any part of the cut!"yelled Shake

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Carl came back as he got out of his car. Carl walked towards his door. Noticing it broken down. He stared at it and walked inside.

"What the hell?!"yelled Carl

Carl noticed his smashed TV on the floor. His food from his refrigerator all gone. His window from the living room was smashed.

"Great fucking great"said Carl

**_[Damn...Shake you done it now...]said the Announcer_**

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

**_[OH SHIT MAN...Come on Shake stealing from your only Neighbor come on man...]said The Announcer_**

Shake returned to the house. He smiled with money in his right hand. Walking towards Frylock's room. Frylock was typing and replying back.

"FRYLOCK!"yelled Shake

"What is it Shake?"asked Frylock

Shake rushed into the room. Shake laughed. Frylock looked towards him.

"We have it made Frylock! It works"said Shake

"Carl's not gonna be too happy knowing that you stole his stuff"said Frylock

"He dosent need to know anything about it! All he needs to know is what it has given us!"yelled Shake

Shake looked at Frylock paying little attention to him. Shake walked out of the room. The door bell rang. Shake walked towards it opening it up.

Shake noticed nobody outside. Yet what he did noticed was something at the center of the street. A clip of rolled up cash at the center of the street.

Meatwad was behind him.

"What?! Oh Money!"yelled Meatwad

"MONEY!? I'M RICH! It's mine!"yelled Shake

Shake ran out towards the money. As he did Carl's car ran him over.

"HAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Damn!"yelled Meatwad

**_[DAMN! SHAKE GOT FUCKED UP BAD...GOOD SHOT CARL]said the Announcer_**

* * *

**_END OF THIS EPISODE_**

**_"HAHA, I KNOW THIS ONE WAS A BIT MORE SHORTER THAN THE FIRST TWO"_**

**_"HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE"_**

**_"READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!"_**


	4. HOW COULD YOU!

Steve ran back and forth as the hungry hamburger wanting to chew him up.

Doctor Weird shot bullets after it as Steve dropped into the ground.

"AHHAHAHHA!"yelled Steve

"Hold it Steve!"yelled Doctor Weird

* * *

CHAPTER 4

HOW COULD YOU!?

"Hey Frylock, did you wipe your shit already?"asked Shake laughing

Frylock looked at his Computer. Repairing it again. Frylock held onto his tools.

Shake looked at the computer.

"Frylock why don't you just buy a new one?"asked Shake

"Shake where's Meatwad?!"asked Frylock

"Meatwad!? He was supposed to follow me, yet again not my fault"said Shake

"You lost him?!"yelled Frylock

"I didn't loose him, I just looked the other way"said Shake

Frylock looked towards him. Hovering passed Shake.

"Come on we gotta find Meatwad"said Frylock

"I aint going"said Shake

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Meatwad looked around. Seeing nothing but tree's and more tree's.

"Damn I lost Shake"said Meatwad

Meatwad moved left. He stopped seeing something odd.

"Damn what the heck?!"said Meatwad

Noticing a massive foot print in the dirt. Seeing what seemed to be like a another alien foot print. Green slimy kind of foot print.

"Oh boy, I hope Shake comes back"said Meatwad

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Frylock's large Fry radar ended up picking some strange activity coming from the nearby park.

Shake was eating a bag of potato chips. Eating without any care of anything. He looked at the distance.

"Shake I'm picking up Meatwad's presence and something else"said Frylock

"Well good then go and get him, I'll stay here"said Shake

"Come on Shake"said Frylock

Shake followed Frylock into the forest.

"Frylock this is the"

"Yep the same forest filled with the talking tree's, damn it Shake"said Frylock

"Frylock I didn't do a thing! He went off into the forest"said Shake

Shake and Frylock went passing through the trail. Away from the tree's. Frylock stopped moving as he heard the screams of Meatwad.

"That's Meatwad!"yelled Frylock

"Ohh good! We Found him"said Shake

Frylock and Shake noticed Meatwad running past them. Meatwad yelled.

"RUNN!"yelled Meatwad

Shake continued eating his chips looking towards Meatwad. Frylock's eyes went wide.

"Fuck this!"yelled Frylock

Frylock hovered quickly passed Shake. Shake laughed looking towards them running away.

"What?! Now you scared?! See Frylock what a total waste of time, I told you he was fine!"said Shake

A massive alien foot stomped onto Shake. Again and again rapidly stomping over and over.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Both Frylock and Meatwad were both floating in the pool. Meatwad was smiling.

"We did leave Shake back there-you-you think he'll be dead?"asked Meatwad

"I could fucking care less"said Frylock

Shake came in a wheel chair. With many bandages. He stared at Frylock and Meatwad.

"You bastards"said Shake

"You left me back there before"said Frylock

"Whats that supposed to mean?! You think just because I had things to do when that happened before?! I abandoned you?!"yelled Shake

"Yes"said Meatwad

"Payback's a bitch"said Frylock

* * *

**_END OF THIS EPISODE_**

**_"HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE"_**

**_"HAHAHA THESE AQUA TEENS"_**

**_"READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!"_**


	5. DAILY SANTA

"FUCK IT!"yelled

Raising his arm and flicking off the camera

* * *

CHAPTER 5

DAILY SANTA

Shake bashed the TV again and again. Hitting it it over and over. Struggling to make it work. Yet Meat wad looked at him.

"It ain't working still"said Meatwad

"I know it's not working you dumb shit! This will make it work!"yelled Shake

"Piece of crap!"yelled Shake

Inside the room of Frylock. He laughed seeing the messages back and forth he sent. His web chat girl was enjoying they're time.

"Hell yeah baby"said Frylock

He stared shocked at what the message she sent was about. She had wrote about.

( #$%!),(! $#)

"Hell yes! But not here, can't at my home because of my room mates"he said aloud as he typed it into the computer

"FUCK YOU!"yelled a man outside

"What?! Hell no!"yelled Shake dropped the stick and rushed towards the window

A sudden hit and run like sound went off. Meat wad heard a large yell as he looked out the window jumping onto the table.

"Hahaha wow there he goes!?"laughed Shake

"No?!,Santa didn't die"said Meatwad

"Fuck ya he did, why don't you believe me? It's there"said Shake

Both stared outside onto the street seeing the drunk body of a dressed Santa Claus. Lying on the ground.

"Hey Frylock, you gotta come check this out"yelled Shake laughing

"What is it now?!" yelled Frylock

"What's with you?"asked Shake

"I'm trying to chat with-"

"Fuck off! Hey look they killed Santa Claus!"yelled Shake laughing

Frylock went off outside as Meatwad followed. Meatwad looked at the lying body.

"Meatwad don't"said Frylock

Meatwad reached out trying to touch Santa. Shake laughed as he walked outside.

"Shoot, he dead"said Meatwad

"Well never mind then let's just-"

Shake reaches into the back pocket and pulls out $100.

"Yes! I'm going out!"yelled Shake laughing proudly

"Shake what the fuck!? You can't just do that!"yelled Frylock

"What? I can and I will, he's dead anyway what does it matter?"said Shake

"We have to call the-"

"You what Frylock you do that while I the man of the house, leave and enjoy life"said Shake walking away

"Now how we gonna get presents?!"said Meatwad with a saddened face

"We ugh...Yeah fuck"said Frylock

Shake laughed returning home. As he opened the door he entered with a big coat and a long necklace. He laughed. Frylock looked at him.

"Shake what the fuck?"he said

"What? I'm young and hip, you aint my mother besides I earned those $100"said Shake

Frylock looked at him jump onto the couch and turn on the TV.

"The family wanted that Money Shake"said Frylock

"Hahaha these bitches, what? Too bad I found it"said Shake

The door bursted open as Frylock and Shake looked towards it. Seeing a small Elf.

"YOU FUCKERS!"yelled the Elf holding a shotgun

"DAMN!"yelled Frylock as he hovered towards his room for safety

Shake looked towards him yelling

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOOM!BOOOOM!

* * *

**_END OF THIS EPISODE..._**

**_"What did you guys think?"_**

**_"Thanks for reading!"_**


End file.
